c BabySitting!
by ms.maxwell
Summary: The girls are out and the guys have to care off the kids. Will they survive?


I just felt like writing.Gee, what a miracle!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, amd never will! ***Hisses***

**Babysitting!**

** **

****Vegeta was lying on the floor and was knocked out.He even had those anime swirlies eyes! How cute!Anways, bra was jumping on his back.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!," she said jumping on his back with a mallet in her hand.She started bopping his head with the mallet. 

The door bell ran.Bra got up to get but Trunks raced before her and grabbed her.

"oh no, you little brat!" he said as he picked her up and answered the door.It was Pan dragging and unconscious goku behind her and Krillin following closely with Marron.

"They couldn't take care of one kid!" she explained rolling her eyes.She looked past Trunks, "I see you two are having trouble as well."

It turns out 18, ChiChi, Bulma, and Videl ditched them for an all girls night out. 

Pan woke Vegeta up.

"Where's Bra! Bulma's gonna kill me!" he said Freaking out tearing his hair out.Trunks held Bra infront of his face.

"I knew that," said Vegeta taking Bra and her Mallet.Everyone facevaulted.

"Dad da, pow pow!" said Bra as she hit Vegeta over the head with her Mallet.Vegeta simply smiled.

"That's not fair!If ever did that when I was little you would have whacked me across the face!" said Trunks in a whiney voice.

Just then Gohan ran in. "Pan let's go.I have to take you to your martial art lesson," he said panting, "How does Videl do this all day.The car is filled with groceries sky high!" he said collapsing.

"You get used to it said Vegeta, much more experienced.

Pan got in the car and buckled up.She looked over to Gohan, with some doubt. 

"Um, are you sure you're ok dad?" she asked.

Gohan nodded and pulled out of the driveway.He went backwards, and crashed into a lamp post.

"Forward!" called Krillin. 

"Yeah, of course," said Gohan to himself as he drove forward. 

"Why am I scared?" asked Krillin.

Goku had already come to,took one look at bra abusing Vegeta and passed out again.Marron started biting on Krillin's arm.

"OW!" he said. He ran inside the house and put her on the couch. 

He got down on his knees so his face would be level to hers.

"Ok kiddo, here's the deal, you behave this once for your old man and I'll take you anywhere! Deal?"he asked.She looked at him as though he had gone nuts."oh what do you know!" he said.

"Is it just me or does something reek," asked Trunks. 

They all looked over to a giggling Bra. 

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO," cried Vegeta, "What I have dreaded most!"

"Your daughter!" said Trunks.

"Your sister," said Vegeta.

"You're more experienced," said Trunks.

"I'll do it!" said Goku.

"Thank god!" said Vegeta.Isn't it amazing how they sweat when they fight then all the dirt sticks to them and they bleed and sweat and get dirty, and they have had to see Buu's big fat butt, and they're digusted by a little girl.

"no actually. I won't!" said Goku just smelling that stench.

They all started arguing about who was going to change the diaper.Marron started climbing up the stairs and into Bra's room.She got Bra's crayons and strated writing all over the walls. Then she got into trunkis room.She went into his closet and took his boogie board.She flew down the stairs on the boogie board writing on the walls as she passed.She drew in the dining room the kitchen.Then she got to the living room.They were still arguing, they didn't notice her writing.She crawled back up the stairs and got Bra's elmer's glue.She threw gunks off it at the walls all over the house. 'Gunky poo, wunky poo, daddy be proud of his baby poo' she sang as she threw glue, paper, rocks, and other objects at the wall.Then she crawled into the master bedroom.She grabbed Bulma's make up spread it all over the carpet.

Back down stairs….

"Where's Marron!!" Screamed Krillin, "I left her right here!" he said pointing at the couch.

"Now now Krillin no need to panic," said Goku, "Where did you last leave it?"Everyone sweat-dropped."right here!" said Krillin aggravated.

"Well then it's time to panic!!" said Goku running in circles and banging his head on the wall.Aren't I mean to our Goku-chan?

They heard a sound upstairs of various things shattering.They ran up the stairs to see what had broken, Vegeta being more experienced still carrying Bra, well Goke was still downstairs banging his head.They didn't notice the walls or the carpet, or the broken vase, or the broken china set, just that Marron was hurt and cut from all the glass and unconscience the vase had fallen on her head.Trunks called the Ambulance.They were just about to take Marron away as the girls got back.

"My baby!," screamed 18 as she followed marron into the ambulance with Krillin cursing at him all the way.

Chi Chi saw the mess and motioned Goku to leave before Bulma exploded.They went straight to the hospital to visit Marron.

"What the hell happened! The walls! The floor! I don't want to see upstairs!" she said glaring at both of them.

"Uh like the new wallpaper honey?" Said Vegeta trying to cover up.

After Math….

Marron is fine.Vegeta and Trunks scrub everything and fix everything.Then they go to the hospital where bulma already is to visit Marron.


End file.
